


Quiet Shadows

by sacrificedalice



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificedalice/pseuds/sacrificedalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's boring in Heuco Mundo and Gin is deeply twisted....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Bleach Kink Meme (bleachkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org). I don't normally write threesomes, or these characters, but the idea was too good to pass up!

Gin didn’t much care for Hueco Mundo. It was hot and dry and dusty; far too much like the deserts he wandered in long ago with Ran-chan, tired and lost. For the most part, he stayed inside as often as he could, in the cool shade of the palace that Aizen had built in the sand. It was dark in here, full of places to hide, to watch and wait. The halls went on forever, dreary black and grey stretching into an abyss. It was a peculiar quirk of Aizen’s that all the rooms were not what they appeared to be (nothing ever was where that man was concerned), and Gin supposed he would never explore each one fully if he stayed here another thousand years. Still, it was boring.

As he wandered the corridors, in search of something with which to amuse himself, the gentle thrum of two familiar reiatsu caught his attention, and Gin decided to investigate. They led him to the throne room. It was dimly lit, the stone walls disappearing into blackness, but Gin could just make out the shape of the throne at the far end. Slinking closer, more details began to form in front of his eyes, until he could see the familiar bodies; Aizen, bolt upright and quiet as the stone chair he sat in, and Tousen, kneeling before him, head ever so subtly bobbing up and down in his lap. Gin tilted his head to the side. He caught Aizen’s gaze, quirking an eyebrow at him, and Aizen responded in kind. Tousen, caught up in his activities, did not seem aware of his presence.

Interesting.

Silently, with a heavy lid placed on his reiatsu, Gin moved closer to them, swooping around behind Aizen, who glanced at him quizzically. Gin placed a finger on his lips, and Aizen nodded, seemingly interested in what kind of game Gin was playing now. Gin hooked his head over Aizen’s shoulder as Aizen leant back, giving him a full view of the proceedings. He stared at Tousen with wide eyes. His normally serene demeanour was all but gone, noises coming from him certainly not befitting someone of his rank. Aizen appeared as unruffled as ever, but Gin could feel his pulse thundering in his throat, see the slight tremble of his arms as he gripped the stone chair, hear the grinding of his teeth as he stayed resolutely silent. 

After a while, Tousen stilled, and Aizen exhaled a heavy breath. Tousen lifted his head to face Aizen, cum lining the corners of him mouth and his hair falling about his face, and Gin felt a strange lurch in his stomach at seeing him in this dishevelled state, intruding secretly on such a private moment that Tousen would never have let him see in a million years. Gin knew Tousen loathed him, and how angry he would be knowing Gin was here. The thought made his breath hitch. Gin smirked to himself; he had a new game to play.

Gin looked at Aizen, who had just opened his eyes. He cocked his head to the side with a devilish grin on his face. Aizen’s eyes flicked between him and Tousen, and then he inclined his head in approval, knowing full well what Gin was getting at.

“Come here,” Aizen said, guiding Tousen’s face to be level with his. Tousen leaned in closer, as if to kiss him, but Gin snaked his head in between and captured Tousen’s lips with his own. The kiss was hot and wet and tasted of Aizen, which Gin didn’t mind one bit. His teeth clamped down on Tousen’s lower lip as Aizen began to suck and nibble at his neck, extracting a soft, guttural moan from Tousen that sent a spark dancing down his spine. To be the one that Tousen hated most, yet to still be drawing those sounds from him gave Gin a wicked sense of thrill like he’d never felt before. He knew then that he wanted all of this man, to take him and violate him so completely, and then see his face when he realised that Gin was the one who unravelled him.

Breaking apart the kiss, Gin stood up straight. Grabbing Tousen by the shoulders, he manhandled him around Aizen so that he was leaning against the high back of the throne. He bound his hands with Kido; if Tousen’s hands found his face, he’d recognise him, and the game would be up. Gin dropped to his knees, undoing Tousen’s hakama.

“Ai-aizen-taicho?”

“Stay still,” Aizen supplied from his new position, sitting seiza on the floor next to Gin. Gin suspected that Aizen had never gone down on anyone in his life, and judging by his confusion, Tousen was no exception. The hakama fell away, revealing Tousen’s engorged length. Gin looked at it appraisingly; it was certainly bigger than anything he’d been with before, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He gave it a few languid strokes, and then, in one swift movement, took into his mouth as much as he could manage (which was quite a lot). He worked the shaft with his tongue, dragging it along the veins and flicking it lightly over the tip, making Tousen squirm against the back of the chair. He could feel him test the Kido bonds, but Gin knew they would hold. He noticed Aizen standing next to him, his hakama pooling around his feet. He was moving quietly so as not to alert Tousen to the fact that there were three people in the room, but Gin didn’t think Tousen would have realised anyway, considering the state he was in. Gin felt Aizen take his hand and place it on his own throbbing member. Clearly he was no longer content just to watch, but even so, he and Gin both knew what this was about, so Aizen demanded little of Gin’s attention. Gin pumped him roughly with his left hand, whilst lavishing his attentions on Tousen. He was perfectly capable of handling both of them; his past in Rukongai and then his short time at the Academy had taught him as much about manipulation and sexual currency as it had about being a Shinigami. 

As Gin continued his work, he felt Tousen began to writhe and buck his hips against the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, and knew he would be finished soon. Tousen’s once soft moans were growing louder and ever more wanton, and the sound made Gin’s already swollen length strain against the fabric of his hakama, creating a delicious friction that made him ache to be touched. A low growl escaped him, vibrating around Tousen, who first went stiff, then started to shudder as his orgasm overtook him. Gin swallowed every drop, savouring the taste of this man who detested him so much. Moments later, his head was roughly tugged to the side, and suddenly Aizen was also spilling into his mouth. Gin rolled his eyes, whilst discreetly trying not to choke, as Aizen smirked down at him, knowing he had to keep quiet if he wanted to finish playing with Tousen, who was now draped limply against the stone.

Gin stood up, his erection making for a slightly awkward ascent, and immediately removed his hakama, throwing the offending item as far away from his as he could manage, and then released Tousen’s Kido bonds . He spat out some of the remainder of Aizen’s cum, and rubbed it on himself (at which Aizen made a disgusted expression and Gin just shrugged), then signalled to him with a complex set of hand gestures what he wanted to do next. Aizen immediately got his drift.

“On your knees, Tousen-taicho.”

Shakily, Tousen complied, kneeling parallel with the chair. Aizen leant down and kissed him gently, whilst Gin moved behind, positioning himself at Tousen’s entrance. Aizen stood straight, and Gin pushed in, unable to restrain himself any longer. Tousen let out a shaky breath as Gin entered him, and Gin had to resist the urge to laugh like a maniac. If only Tousen knew what was going on here… the thought made him snarl and drive his hips into Tousen faster; this had to be a fuck worth remembering. Tousen’s breath was coming in short gasps and his body was quivering all over, every muscle twitching, bracing against the force with which Gin was slamming into him while at the same time trying to process the pleasure Gin’s thrusts created. Obviously, he seemed to be hitting the right spots. In the left field of his vision, he spotted Aizen kneel down next to them, one hand toying with Tousen’s erection whilst the other held Gin’s jaw firmly as Aizen roughly kissed him, stopping his mouth with his tongue so as to prevent him from moaning too enthusiastically. Gin belatedly thought he should remove a hand from Tousen’s hips, but he was too far gone to even notice the extra appendage, crying out as if his life depended on it. Knowing Aizen, it probably did.

Gin’s knees began to weaken and his stomach turned in knots as his orgasm began to build. He knew he could not last much longer; between Tousen’s cries, Aizen’s bruising kisses and the fury with which he pounded into the man below him, it was about enough to send him over the edge, but he held himself back. He couldn’t end it, not yet. Not until Tousen knew exactly what was happening to him.

“Ai-aizen-taicho!” Tousen’s whole body trembled, tensing and tightening around Gin, who smiled wickedly and swatted Aizen’s hands away, taking Tousen’s length in one hand and grabbing his hair with the other.

“Not quite, Tousen-taicho~”

Gin could feel Tousen’s rage in the reiatsu flare, but he kept Tousen’s face firmly to the floor, pumping him furiously, riding the waves of Tousen’s power and laughing like a demon through it all. Tousen tried to fight him off, but Gin’s grip was strong and he could not escape, until finally his body betrayed him and he climaxed under Gin’s touch. Only then, when Tousen fully understood how he’d been played, did Gin turn Tousen’s head to face him and allow himself to look at his face. The expression of pure hatred and disgust made Gin scream in pure delight, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he came inside the man who couldn’t stand him. Shivering, he leant against Tousen’s back for a few seconds, before slipping out and going to retrieve his lost hakama. Tousen stayed where he was, stricken, on the floor. Gin decided he should probably get as far away as possible for a bit, so he quickly redressed himself and flitted to the door out of the throne room.

“Thanks fer the ride, Tousen-taicho. See ya again next time. Bye, bye!”

Out in the corridor, Aizen quickly caught up with him, impeccably groomed as if nothing happened.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Gin?”

“Sure did, taicho. And yerself?”

The cold amusement in Aizen’s eyes said it all, and Gin wondered if perhaps the whole charade had been part of a game of his, rather than Gin’s own. He shuddered. From behind them came the sound of an explosion.

“You’ll hafta replace the throne.”

“I know.”


End file.
